Under the Influence of Alcohol
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Who knew vampires could get drunk? Bella wakes up with a hangover and a trashed house, remembering some things better left forgotten. Skinny dipping, Nymphomaniacs and wild crack fun. But will a strange romance occur in it all? Jasbella
1. Nymphomaniac

_I had this idea stuck in my head for a while, after all, drunkedness is allways fun! Just so you know, The chapters are named after real cocktails._

* * *

**Under the Influence of Alcohol**

_'Alcohol is like love. The first kiss is magic, the second is intimate, the third is routine. After that you take the girl's clothes off'_  
-Raymond Chandler

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up and clutched my pounding head. The room was a blurr. A spinning blur. I attempted to sit up, moving an arm off me as i did so, not daring to see who it was. Clutching a hand to my mouth, i ran into someone's room and threw up. Looking around at the familliar, yet very different room, i felt sick again.

Edward's room was a mess. The bed was up-turned, CDs thrown all over the place, a table smashed to pieces and a pair of boxers hanging from the smashed light. I didn't want to know who's they were. The walls were coated in scrawls of text and paint. Red splattered one wall while a vile green coloured another with girly pink words exclaiming on the window: _EdwarDd likes boys exceppt 4 HanNah monTANNAA_

I would usually have giggled except for the fact that if i opened my mouth, i would throw up again. I looked around and saw a smashed mirror, echoing a distorted reflection of me about twenty times. It was not pretty.

Mascara and eyeliner was running down my cheeks, my hair was in a compleate mess with some sickdecorating it. My lipstick was all over my mouth, with a pink shade on my forehead in the shape of lips. The shirt i was wearing was ripped so much that my bra was showing. I remember wearing jeans yesterday so the lack of jeans was a mystery to me. The shirt only went down to my thighs. Pulling a double take on it, it wasn't even my shirt. It was very large on me, a guys shirt.

I staggered into the main room to see Rose groaning, with her head in Emmett's lap while he was moaning about what the hell happened. Emmet was wearing a thong so i suspected that the boxers in Edward's room were his. Alice was in my top and jeans which were covered in mud, clutching her head. Jasper was only clad in a pair of Edward's kakhi pants. The room was in ruins. Everyone had make-up down their face except for Alice who had mud streaked down her cheeks and soaking wet hair. Even Emmet and Jasper did. Someone had written the words 'Virgin' on his forehead in glittery eyeliner and Jasper had red lipstick on his mouth.

I looked in the mirror again, and saw red lipstick smeared around my face, and looked back to Jasper.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"Oh shit indeed." Emmett groaned. "It's all comming back to me."

"I can't believe we tried getting drunk." Rosalie said. "I mean, who knew that we could?"

Then we heard the car engine stop, and the steps walking up the drive. The front door opened.

"What the hell happened?" Esme screetched. "Emmet!"

"It wasn't just me." He moaned.

Esme, Carlisle, followed by Edward walked into the lounge, staring around at the absolute chaos we had caused. Edward was grinning until he saw me, in the state i was in.

"You idiots. What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouted, speeding over to me to pull me in a hug but i pushed him away to be sick on him.

I wiped it away before replying. "We just-"

"Had a bit too much to drink." Rose finished. "Oh god, Jaz. You are in trouble."

"Why?" He moaned, pulling a pillow over his head and sighing. "I feel like shit."

Emmett looked around at everyone, his face in a daze. "God, this is worse then the last time. Bella is a bad influenze on us. I think Edward's holding her back. She's a blast at parties." He was grinning and winked at me.

Alice picked up a silver camera that had managed to survive the night. She turned it on and flicked through the pictures. "Oh my fucking god." She mumbled. "We were never this bad bef- **Bella**!" She turned to me, her mouth open in shock. Edward glanced at her before his face darkened.

"**_JASPER_**?" Edward shouted. "WHAT THE _FUCK_?"

"WHAT?" He shouted back from underneith the pillow. "What did i do now?"

I growled. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

Alice tossed the camera to me.

The current picture up was one of me and Jasper. I was dancing on the table in only my underwear with Jasper's arm around me and whispering to me in my ear.

"Um...so what?" I asked nervously. "I was pissed. It's not like any-"

"Look at the next couple." Alice hissed at me.

I did. It was like a flip book. Graduly, the pictures were getting more intimate as they went along, until i had my legs wrapped around his waist, smearing my lipstick all over his face, my bra unhooked.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. I clicked to go to the next picture and it was one of Rosalie groping Alice as they made faces at the camera. "Rose? Why are you making out with Alice?"

"What?" Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Emmet all shouted at the same time.

"Let me see the girl on girl action!" Emmet grinned and Rose hit him, her face a mask of embarasment.

"What's going on with Bella?" Carlisle asked, calmly. "I think we should be more concerned for her."

Rosalie laughed. "Actually we should be more worried about Jasper, really."

"Why?" Jasper's muffled voice growled.

"You bastard!" Edward shouted.

"Edward!" Esme scoulded but nobody paid much attention to her.

"You fucking asshole!" Edward picked up Jasper and slammed him into his piano, holding him by the throat and kicking, punching and, basically, beating up his brother. He was holding Jasper by the throat.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted. "Let go of him this instant."

"Oi! Get off him." Emmet growled.

"Stop it!" Esme sobbed.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. Edward turned around to look at me. "Get off him..._**now**_!"

"Why should i?" He growled.

I bit my bottom lip, desperatly hoping that i didn't have to say it, but apparently i did. "Because it was my idea?" I said.

"For what?" Jasper gasped.

Edward let Jasper fall to the floor as he stared into nothing, no expression on his face. The others were talking behind us as Emmett, Rose and Alice filled them in on why Edward was beating Jasper up. I flipped through the pictures in the camera until i found the worst one. I hesitantly passed it to him.

His eyes opened in shock. "Holy shit!" He mumbled. "Bella! I'm so sor-"

"Oh shut up." I moaned. "It wasn't your fault." Everyone turned to me, their topaz eyes curious, accusing and full of humour. "I mean, remember when Alice gave everyone a round of Nymphomaniacs?"

Alice laughed. "I remember. And Emmett said-"

"-'Why give dear Bella a Nymphomaniac? She's the tamest human i've ever met.' I remember." Emmett grinned.

"And then..." I continued. "lice said 'Just because Edward isn't here.'" I said, refusing to look at Edward.

Rose laughed. "Ha! Then you said. 'I can so be a Nymphomaniac, without his help. He's holding me back.' Then you..."

Everyone glanced at Jasper, who was looking around at everyone in confusion. "Ah, shit."


	2. Screaming Orgasm

_Please Review thankies! :D_

_

* * *

**What happened yesterday**  
_

Emmett punched the air in triumph. "They've gone! Now we can party!"

Edward, Esme and Carlisle had set off to go hunting. Edward had told me to go home to Charlie because Emmett was likely to make me do something stupid if i stayed. They always did stupid things whenever Carlisle and Esme were out the house.

"Right, I've got to go now." I said, smiling at them.

Emmett's face fell. "W-what?"

"I-i've got to go?" I said. It didn't mean to sound like a question what it came out like that.

"No! We wanna party with the human." Emmett said.

"Why arn't you staying?" Alice pouted.

"Well, Edward said-"

"Fuck Edward." Jasper grinned.

My mouth fell open. "Jasper!" I had never heard any of them swear before and it was a pleasant suprise for me to hear them so human. But still, he was swearing about my boyfriend. "I'm not just going to 'Fuck' him."

"Because he won't let them." Rosalie snickered and red filled my cheeks.

"That's none of your buisness." I mumbled.

Jasper gaped. "Seriously? He's such a prude that he won't _let_ you?"

I shook my head slightly. "It's dangerous apparently." I growled.

Jasper laughed while Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. And Bella is sexually fustraited and shit. Now, about this party."

"Hey." I mumbled but nobody was listening to me except for Emmet.

"Aw, it's okay, hon." He grinned, putting his arm around me. "We can get him drunk and then set him loose. Alcahol will always bring out the horny side of anyone that deprived. I mean, when Rose wasn't taling to me, we went to a club and we got so plastered that she couldn't keep her hands off me." He chuckled.

"Vampire's can get drunk?" I asked in amazement.

He nodded. "Only after excessive amounts of booze."

"I mean, a shit load." Jasper said.

Rose grinned. "In fact, Edward is the only one out of us that havn't gotten drunk."

"Except for me." I mumbled.

They all turned to me, their face full of shock. "My, my! She is certainly the little innocent, isn't she?" Rose exclaimed.

"Edward's a git to deprive you of that sort of stuff. Every human experiances sex and cocktails. It's part of a natural balenced diet of life." Emmett chortled.

I blushed furriously red. "Well, Edward isn't here now is he?"

Emmett grinned. "Great! So, tonight is the night when you lose your idiot deprivacy. We're gonna get you drunk and sexed up, honey."

I choked. "What? Sexed up? Nu-uh."

"I was joking." Emmett grinned as Alice chucked a pillow in his face. "Besides, who in this room would do the deed?"

"I would." Rose grinned jokily, pulling a mock sultry smile at me.

"Ha ha!" Alice said. "Now, bring on the Screaming Orgasms."

I moaned. "I said, no sexing me up!"

They all looked at each other and burst out laghing. "No!" Jasper said. "A screaming orgasm is a cocktail."

I furrowed my brow. "Really?"

"There are worse ones." Rose said. "Pornstar, Slippery dick."

"Jesus! Seriously?" I laughed.

"The Orgasms are pretty nice too." Jasper mused. "But the Screaming Orgasms are the best."

I snickered. "Well, bring on the Orgasms, then."

"Excelent." Alice rubbed her hands together and ran upstairs, comming down with a million bottles of every kind of colour drink possible, then ran out again and came back with more. "We always have a fresh supply hidden."

"Where?" I asked.

"In my underwear draw." Emmett said. "And you are, on no condition to tell Edward where it is."

"Are we mixing or what?" Rose asked.

Emmett grabbed a can of beer and chugged down the contents. He then grabbed another one. "Bella?"

I pulled a face. "No. I wanna try a cocktail."

Rose passed me a few sheets of paper stapled together. "Here are the names of the ones i know off by heart."

"Jesus." I mumbled. "There are about a million names here."

She nodded, grinning. "I am master of drinks making."

I scanned through them. "Um...can i have a Quick Fuck?" I grinned. "What's that?"

"Crown Royal, Peach Schnapps and Ammaretto liquour." Rosalie said.

"I'll have it." I nodded.

She quickly made it. "Everyone can have a Quick Fuck and afterwards i'm making a Slow Screw."

I took the drink and downed it down. It tasted really nice and sent tingled down my throat. I really wanted to have another but i still wanted to try a Slow Screw, a Pornstar, A Screaming Orgasm and a...

"What the hell is an Eddie's Delight?" I asked.

"Lemon juice, Blackcurrent cordial, orange juice and gin. It's too fruity." Rose said. "Too much like human food."

I shook my head. I was passed a Slow Screw and grinned. "I prefered the Quick Fuck." They all laughed with me. "Well, I'll have a... Jasper's Whiplash?"

"VS Watermelon, red square blue, red square reloded and a lot of vodka." Jasper said. "I'll make it. Everyone want a Jasper's Whiplash?"

Everyone nodded.

It was really good, to be honest and an awsome blue colour.

"Now, i want a Screaming Orgasm." Rose said.

Emmett chuckled. "I think Bella needs one more."

I punched him lightly and looked back at bthe sheet. "Alice? Um...what's a Screaming Japanese Rape Monkey?"


	3. Sex on the Beach

_Aww! People like me! :D_

_Dedication and love to _**xXxBloodandPain . LikeNoOtherxXx **_who sent me a really awsome message that made my day! :-D_**  
**

_

* * *

_"I never had sex on a piano." Alice said glaring at the McCartys as Emmett drained his shot of Sex on the Beach. Rosalie picked up hers as well and drained hers. They refilled their shots.

"My go." Rose slurred, hic-upping. "I never fantasized about fucking someone i knew who wasn't ma bf when i was with someone else."

Jasper picked up his and drained it.

"Jasper." Alice scoulded.

"It was when i wass with Maria." He murmered and Alice dropped her harsh gaze on him.

I picked up my shot and drained it too. "Bfella." Emmett laughed. "You brain cheated on Eddikins?"

I hic-upped. "I'm deprived, m'kay?" They all grinned at me and snickered as i wobbely re-fillved my glass. God, i loved this Sex on the Beach stuff.

"My go." Jasper said. "I never kissed someone of the same sex, passionatly."

Rosalie drained hers and Emmett grinned at her. "That's my girl."

"I never...um...begged someone for sex."

Emmett drunk his and burped while i somberly drank mine and closed my eyes, smiling. It really was nice... I refillved my cup with another Jasper's whiplash.

"I never wanted to punch Edward in the face." I growled and gulped down another shot. Everyone else grinned at me in bemusement and gulped theirs down too.

"Can someone mix me a Vampire's Woo-Woo?" Rosalie asked.

"Me too." I said.

"Can we play Russian Roulette?" Emmett grinned. "I'll play against Jasper."

I hic-upped again. "What?" I slurred. "No way are you shooting yourselves."

"_Drinking_ Russian Roulette." Jasper said, smiling.

Alice stood up and quickly rushed out of the room, leaving me confused. When she returned, she was carrying a silver digital camera. "I want to capture the loser on camera." She told everyone. "And here are your blind folds." She handed them to Jasper and Emmett who took one each.

Jasper sat on one side of Esme's coffee table and Emmett on the other. Emmett was chanting some strange tribal war chants about how Jasper would lose. Rosalie picked up a six-pack of beer and placed them on the table. The boys pulled on their blindfolds which were actually sleep masks. I wondered why a group of vampire's needed them but i guessed they used them for moments like this. Emmett's was pink and fluffy which made Alice, Rosalie and I giggle.

"Bella. Shake one of the cans." Rosalie told me. I did so, choosing one that was near the middle. "And go. Emmett first"

Emmett reached out and took one of the cans and opened it and let it back down on the table again. Jasper's reached out and did the same, then Emmett again. Jasper's fingers were slowly reaching for the one i shook but, at the last minuit chose one right in front of Emmett. Then Emmett, grinning smugly, reached out and picked up the one i shook. He opened it.

The explosion of beer shot right into his face. "Gha-" Was all i heard as it went up his nose.

He pulled the blindfold off and glared at me in irritation. He pulled all the open cans towards him and chugged them all down, one by one. Jasper had taken off his blindfold and was grinning at us.

"I allways win." He told me.

Rose laughed, pulling Alice and Jasper into a hug.

"Aw! Bellsie and i feel lefted out." Emmett sniffed. He smelt of beer as it was dripping down his front which was unfortunate for me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Eugh! You got beer all down me." I mumbled.

"Sorry." He grinned, pulling his shirt off.

I couldn't help staring at the rolling muscles and the prominant pecks. No matter how hard i tried, i couldn't tear my eyes away from that sight you only find in gym commercials and not even them.

"Oi, Bells?" Emmett waved a hand in front of my face and i finally managed to snap out of my trance.

"Ohh...yeah?" I whispered.

"My face is up here." He grinned and i giggled, for no real reason.

"You've dazzled her." Rose snickered before falling into the coffee table. It smashed, sending the contents that were ontop of it, flying. Rose started laughing.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Hey, Bells?" I turned to face him. "Do i dazzle you?"

I shook my head. "Your top's still on."

He threw a dazzeling drunken grin my way and started un-buttoning his shirt.

"Oooh!" Alice swooned, bashing into the wall and making several paintings and photos fall down and smash. She looked at them and giggled. "Come on, Jazzie. Treat the ladies."

Jasper walked towards us, his shirt fully un-buttoned and he put his arms around Alice and I, grinning at us. "See, Emmett. They like me more."

Emmett pouted. "Well, Rose likes me more."

"Rose? She's my fake twin...that's gross and incest and stuff." Jasper laughed.

"Twincest." I mumbled, burying my face in Jasper's shoulder.

Rosalie grinned. "That's the name of another cocktail."

We all laughed.

"Can we trash the house?"

"We could play truth or dare?" I supplied, trying to get his mind off trashing the lovely house.

"Truth or truth because i like finding out secrets about everyone." Rose grinned.

"Jasper, truth or truth?" Alice asked.

"Truth." He grinned.

I smirked. "I truth you to take your top off."

Jasper pulled the rest of his shirt off and slung his arm around me.

"Bella. Tell the truth. Who is hotter? Me or Emmett?" Jasper smiled coily at me, his blond hair falling in front of his face.

I looked at Emmett's face who smiled seductivly at me but it just looked funny so i laughed and he pulled a silly face. Then i looked at Jasper who was absolutly gorgeous. Then back at Emmett, my eyes traveling down at his abs. And _they _were gorgeous too. Then at Jasper's. They were not as profound as Emmett's but his were certainly better then Edward's. Even the cresent silver scars on him were beautiful in their own way.

"Um...you?" I said, red shooting to my cheeks.

"I resent that." Emmett pouted.

Rose went and sat on his lap. "You're always my favorite. You're way sexier then any Abercrombie model."

They started snuggeling and snogging in the corner and i wished there was someone i could snog here, as i was feeling horny as fuck. I glanced at Jasper quickly through my lashes...

Maybe.


	4. Flat Frog

_:D Couldn't help myself. I had to update again! If anyone has any more funny ideas or crack pairings? It doesn't have to be confined to the Cullen household.  
_

_

* * *

_"Emmet, truth or truth." Alice asked.

"Dare." He grinned, smugly, sippping on his Flat Frog. It was an amazing combination of WKD Blue, Vodka, Smirnoff and passion fruit and orange.

"I dare you to give Rose a lap dance in a pair of her thongs." Alice squeeled.

We all laughed as he happily jumped up and ran upstairs. After a shit load of comotion he ran back down, wearing a red pair of Rosalie's panties.

"I went into Edward's room to change because the glass wall is facing the wood and...um...Edward has a suprise waiting for him when he goes into his room."

"Can we trash his roomn?" Rosalie pleaded to me.

"Yeah, can we?"

I didn't know why they were all asking me because i was sure as hell up for it, now that i was entirely pissed and happy. "Hell yeah. Where does Esme keep her paints?"

"I'll get them." Alice said, rushing off and back again.

"We got pink, green and red." She slurred. "Let's go, shall we?"

We ran up the stairs, Jasper carrying me because they are so impatient as to wait for me. When we got into his room i laughed at the pair of boxers hanging from the light.

"Put on some trousers, man." Alice threw some Emmett's jeans to him. I didn't even notice her gone.

"Yeah, so you can take em off again." Rosalie stifled a burp as she sexily sauntered to his side as he pulled on his jeans.

Alice walked over to one of his cupboards and pushed it over, the contents spilling out onto the floor. Emmett and Jasper ripped off the covers to his bead and threw them out of the window, pulling the bed in the middle of the room.

"It's a stage." Rosalie hollared. "Whoot, whoot."

She walked over to the sterio system and placed in a CD, blasting it to full volume.

"I love this song!" Alice and Emmett squeeled.

"I hate this song." Jasper and i groaned.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the woorld." Emmett sung out of key and Rosalie joined in, her voice perfect but still slurred and off the beat.

"I wanna be the one to walk in the sun." Alice sung with them.

"VAMPS just wanna have fu-un." Emmett sung. "With their pet human, Bella." He shouted. "Woo-hoo."

"Give them a lap-dance." Jasper chortled.

"Not me." I laughed.

"Rose and I would love one, Emmett dearest." Alice chortled.

Emmett grinned and started swaying to the music, humming it to himself. He started to unbuckle his belt as he danced around Rosalie's and Alice's chair. I gripped a bottle of Flat Frog, laughing my head off when he slid Rose and Alice onto his lap, grinding into them. I turned to see if Jasper was bothered but obviously he was just as drunk as the rest of us, although he was much smoother at appearing sober.

"Can i have some?" He asked, pointing at the Flat Frog.

I nodded and handed it over. He took a few gulps before handing it back with a smile. "I'm so glad Edward or I havn't you yet. It's fun with you around." He slipped his arm around my waist as i leaned into him to stop myself from falling over.

The raunchy dance of Emmett's was over when the song ended. Emmet stood up, did a bow and started laughing. "Now, let's get down to demolishing."

Alice stood up and picked up a tin of red paint and threw it over one of the walls. "It's blooourd." She then did a hillarious imitation of Dracula that gave me hic-ups.

Rosalie got the green pot and threw it at another wall. "It's green. A green Frog."

Emmett picked up the pink can and dipped a paintbrush and started to write what could only be 'Edward likes boys apart from Hannah Montana.' Although the spelling and grammar and handwritting ahd much to be desired from it.

"Pink and Hannah Monnanna reminds me of Mike Newton because he is gay. Haha!" Rosalie laughed, burping again.

"Does anyone have Mike Newton's number?" Alice asked.

I grinned from ear to ear as i got my cell phone out. "He-ear." I exclaimed.

Alice took my phone from me and pressed some numbers and things until it started to ring. "Hiya. Is Mike Newton there?" She smiled.

I couln't hear him but the others could, i was sure.

"Well, one of the Cullen's true love have expressed that they would adore to go on a date with you."

Even i could hear it now. "Who? Bella? Oh, god let it be Bella, please. IS IT BELLA?" He whined.

Alice handed the phone over to Emmett who laughed. "Yoo-hoo, Mikey. Thinking of you." Emmett said.

"Who is this?" Mike demanded. "Where's Bella?"

I sniggered until i heard Emmett's responce.

"This is Emmett McCarty and Bella is right here, happy without you. She's with me now, arn't you gorgeous." Walked towards him, trying to take my phone out of his hands, growling at him. "She's growling at you for interupting us, now, if you'll excuse us. Ohh, Bella. That's nice!"

I punched Emmett's arm, hearing a few cracks but now paying attention to the sound of my knuckles breaking.

"Oh, god Bella." Jasper joined in.

"Do that again, Bella." Rosalie moaned into the phone.

Alice started to pant heavily into the mike.

"Bella, YES! OH MY GOD, YES!" Jasper started to shout down the phone.

The phone cut off. I glared at everyone. "You are all going to die when i become a vampire and i have enough newborn power to squish you. Squish you like a Flat Frog."

"Ah, babe. We didn't mean it." Rosalie said, pulling me into a hug.

"I did." Emmett grinned, winking at me. "About that sexing-up?"

Rosalie punched him for me this time.


	5. Lamb to the Slaughter

_Any more crazy ideas or some JasBella drunken fluff? I love drunken fluff.  
_

_

* * *

_Jasper handed me a drink. "This one is spicey. It's got Tabasco sauce in it."

I spied the contents warily. It looked disgusting but i was sure it would pack a punch. I downed it.

And my throat was on fire. "Holy fuck!" I screamed. "Gah! Water." Jasper, grinning, gave me a glass of clear liquid that i was sure wasn't water. It tasted like Vodka. I growled at him. "Real water?" He got up and filled the glass from the tap handing it over to me. I downed the water, letting it cool my burning throat. "I hate Tabasco sauce."

Jasper laughed. "It's called Lamb to the Slaughter. Fitting, really."

I nodded.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "Emmett? Ever heard of Lamb to the Slaughter."

"I'm making Nymphos!" Alice called out to us and Rosalie punched the air.

"Wicked." Rose said. "I'll help."

"You can't give dearest Bella a Nymphomaniac. She's the tamest human i've ever met. It's luckey she's got us to help her."

Alice winked at me. "Just because Edward isn't here. And when he _is _he's a fucking prude. He won't let Bella have sex with him until she's a vampire and he won't change her. At this rate, poor Bella will die a virgin. I'd let you shag me if that was the case." She shook her head in fake sombrerity. "Jasper won't mind, will you?"

Alice handed me a Nymphomanic. "It tastes better then Lamb to the Slaughter, trust me." She said.

I downed my glass, grinning."You know what?"

"What?"

"I can so be a Nymphomaniac without Edward's help."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah right. You are so devoted to that little shit that sometimes i wonder if he's ever brainwashed you. I mean, he's compleatly no-"

I didn't let him finish. Sliding myself onto his lap, i crushed my lips to his, using all the strength i have as a frail human. He stayed still and rigid for all but three seconds before placing his arms around my waist.

Emmett was wolf-whisteling as Alice and Rosalie were laughing. "She's is szooo drunkid."

About this time, when with my prude (oh, hell. Now i was calling him that) of a boyfriend would push me away, saying that he'd risked my life enough for now.

But now? It was getting deeper, i moved my body so that i was stradeling him as i sucked lightly on his bottom lip. I parted my mouth and he entusiastically caught on. I couldn't hear the others in the room anymore. My head was spinning with the inoxicating scent of vampire and alcohol.

He moaned softly and whispered my name softly on my lips. His hands were gripping my arms but not too hard. He stared to pull away but i locked my hands in his hair, desperate for him to not go yet, to break the magic and he cupped my face in his hands as he softened the kiss. The passion still burned deep inside me as my body longed for more. I had never experianced a kiss like that before. It was amazing.

We both pulled away and i giggled softly. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He said as we walked back into the lounge to find it almost compleatly trashed. Alice bounded up to us.

"Bellala." She moaned. "Emmett's gonna throw me in the lake but i don't want my clothes to get dirty." She pouted.

"Have mine." I laughed.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes glinting.

I nodded, walking with alice to the corner of the room where i pulled off her dress and my top. She rammed my top on her head and it looked pretty big on her tiny body. I then gave her my jeans which she pulled on.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted. "You can throw me in the lake now." She laughed, running towards Emmett and jumping on his back. He carried her around on his back as Rose turned the CD player on. It was some Lady Gagasa's face song.

I laughed and jumped up on a table top and started dancing which basically involved me jumping up and down, swaying from side to side and not passing out. Rosalie laughed. "Alice stole Bella's clothes. I wanna join in!"

Rosalie unbuttoned her shirt and jumped on the table with me. She opened up her purse and piled on some pale pink lipstick. She then gave me a kiss on the forehead so i had lip-shaped pink on my forehead. "I'll give you some too."

"M'kay! I want red! Red is sexy." I grinned as she pulled out the red lipstick. She held my face in her hands as she covered my lips with red lipstick. I laughed when she was done. "We look so hot."

"Just Dance!" Rosalie sung. "Gonna be okay. Da da doo doten just dance."

Alice ran in, soaked from head to toe, with mud stained on her.

"The lake was cold!" She moaned, holding onto her camera. "Emmett wants to take nakie pictures of all of us to use as black mail so don't let him take any pictures. But i still can!" She smiled as a flash went off, blinding me.

"Jasper, come on up here." I called.

Alice whistled. "Dance, babes. You're movie stars, the both of you."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him onto the table, posing for the camera as it clicked and flashed; clicked and flashed over and over. Jasper placed his hands on my his and started swaying, chuckeling to himself.

"Eddi-kins is gonna try and kill me." He spoke huskily in my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

"And me." I breathed.

"Up like a lamb for slaughter." Rosalie sung, jumping off the table.


	6. Dirty Cowboy

_Wow! I think this may be a record for me. I've just done five chapters in one day, yesterday. Go me.  
_

_

* * *

_Jasper danced with me for another song and i grinded my hips into his, swaying with my hands tangled i his hair.

Emmett was making a Dirty Cowboy and laughing at something really not that funny but everyone laughed...because we were drunk.

"Haha! It's Bella's and Jazzies drink. She's vewry vewy diirty tonight and he's from texAAS, he is a coyboy, yeah!"

I tried some of a Dirty Cowboy and made a face. It was a bit too sweet but i liked the butterstotch.

Rosalie was attempting to cram a bit of everything into a glass. Marnier, coffee, vodka, kahula, baileys and amaretto.

"I call it the Hit Screaming G-Spot Orgasm." She laughed, chugging down the contents.

"I want another Dirty Cowboy." I said.

"I'm right here." Jasper chuckled, his fingers tracing patterns on my exposed stomache. I felt really hot so it was great that he was so cool, like my own aircon system that kept me cool.

I turned around to face him and felt another flash of light as Alice attempted to capture every moment of the night so it would be easier to remember tomorow after a killer headachey hangover.

I started kissing his chest. "I lay claim to your gorgeous stomache. It's mine. Every single muscle, every single beautiful scar." I whispered, grinding into him."Every...single..." I moaned as he cut me off, bringing his lips to mine.

Somethng tingled down my spine at his slightest touch, his lips brought the passionate flame back to life as it flickered, burning like acid across my skin. I moaned again. "Oh, god._ Jasper_."

I did a little bouce to hitch my legs around his waist, bringing me closer and closer to him. His hands traveled down from my lower back to cup my butt, stopping me from falling down. I moved my hands down from his neck, using my legs to keep me from falling as i gripped his hips.

His hands moved up my back and arrived at my bra. I sent kisses down his jawline and throat, the back to his lips while he tried to undo it. When it was finally undone i saw a flash of red beneith my closed eyelids as Alice too anothe photo before turning her photography skills onto something else, with Emmett encouraging them. Jasper picked me up and carried me upstairs and walked into a red and green blur of a room that was Edward's. I found my feet and shoved Jasper into the nearest wall in a bout of passion.

Unfortunatly, that wall was a mirror. I heard it shatter and only stopped momentarily to see if Jasper was alright before i carried on, batteling with his tounge.

I reached up to pull of my bra compleatly, threw it somewhere in the deepest mess of the room and pressed my entire body against him, grinding my hips on his, whining with want and lusture. His gentle fingertips grazed the mak from the underwire from my bra a he kiss my collar bone, travelling down to plant a kiss at he top of my clavage.

He brought his face to mine and pulled me into a rougher kiss that i responded to eagerly, whining with lusture as he teased me and finally moaning with satisfaction when he cupped my breast in his hand.

I sighed in content, moving closer to him when suddenly, something smashed through the door to Edward's room. The body of Emmett started laughing in a daze, not even seeing Jasper and I in the shadows as he jumped back up again and ran back downstairs.

I giggled, feeling the red blossom up in my cheeks. Reluctantly, i pulled away from Jasper and shivvered. Emmett had quite spoilt the moment.

"Here." Jasper said, smiling, handing me his shirt.

I pulled my arms through, hoping not to drunkenly put it on back to front of upside-down or anything. After my arms found the right holes, Jasper knelt down and started buttoning it up.

I started giggeling and swaying. Trying to walk out of the room, i tripped up over my own feet but before i could fall flat on my face, Jasper caught me. I stayed there in his arms while i recalled what had just happened.

Oh Fuck!

I couldn't believe what i had just done. To Edward and to Alice.

Edward would never do anything like that with me, ever and although some small part of my brain told me that was i was doing was sick, the rest of me that had been denied my entire life by Edward was rejoicing. Who cared that my first experiance of first base was with my boyfriends brother? My boyfriend was a git and i was drunk. Everyone makes stupid shitty mistakes when pissed.

But as Jasper's eyes bore deeply into mine, i couldn't regret my desission. Nor did i regret, once again, locking lips with him.


	7. seXXXXtra

_I'm planning to make this story even crazier. Any ideas would be more then welcome , thanks !!!  
_

_

* * *

_"Come on!" Rosalie shouted through the house. "We're going to Seattle!"

I hic-uped again and Jasper chuckled at me. "Yeah!" I punched the air.

"Who'll drive uss den?" Emmett asked. "I ain't chippin' my baby by drunked driving."

I pulled out my cell phone. "We could get a lift?" I giggled.

"Nah!" Alice pouted. "A taxi will take forever and they won't even let us out probably in this state."

"We could get Angela to take us." I suggested. "Or Jessica."

"You hate Jessica." Rosalie told me.

"Oh, yeah." I giggled again. "I forgot."

"Well, what about Mike then? We should appologize for the way we fucked with his mind." Jasper said. "I doubt he'll refuse to drive Bella anywhere." He winked at me and i giggled again.

"Yah!" Emmett laughed. "And he lives nearer then the other chicks do."

We set out the door, in a total mess. Emmett was still just in a thong, i was still clad only in Jasper's shirt and knickers, Alice was wearing my too large clothes that were dirtied and had mud caked on them, Rosalie's shirt was almost entirely unbuttoned and Jasper was only in jeans, with red lipstick smeared all over his face. We looked smashed.

Emmett picked me up as he ran us to Mike's house and i threw up slightly on the way, causing him to laugh so hard.

When we got to Mike's house, all the downstairs lights were on and some music was blasting loudly. The only car in the driveway was Mike's.

All of us walked up to the front door and i knocked loudly on it. It was opened by Mike who was holding a cup of something that smelled of alcohol. His facefroze in shock when he saw us and the state we were in.

"Hiya Mikey." I giggled, pulling the cup out of his hands and downing it. "Mmm, yum. SeXXXtra?"

He nodded, still in shock but he recovered. "Bella? Are you...drunk?"

I laughed. "Naaah!" I giggled again and leaned closer to him and started to whisper. "Okay..i'm a little pissed."

"Having a party Mike?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. My parents are away for the weekend." He said.

"So are ours." Rosalie said. "You should see the state of our house. Compleatly trashed."

"Um..w-what are you doing here? Like...that..." Mike's eyes traveled downwards at my legs and back to my face again, grinning. "Come to attend the party?"

"No." Emmett said. "We wanted a lift to Seattle."

"And to appogize for messing with you on the phone." Jasper said, stepping foreward, placing his arm around my waist, his fingers brushing against my thigh which made me giggle.

"Yah, we wern't really fucking Bella." Alice grinned

Mike looked uncertainly around us all. "But, my party...i mean-"

He was interupted by a cackle of laughter. "Is that Bella Swan?" Jessica and Lauren stepped out behind Mike, laughing.

Lauren held up her phone and snapped a picture. "Haha, she's wasted!"

"OH MY GOD! Jasper and Emmett!" Jessica swooned. "They're drunk! Please make out with me."

I laughed at them. "Sorry bitches." I sneered. "But the fellas belong to Rose, Ali and Myself so back off."

They glared at me and bared their teeth before walking away, bitchily insulting me quite loudly.

Mike turned to face us again. "Sorry about them. So uh...where's Edward? I mean, you two are usually together."

"Huh?" I ased. "Edward who? Who's he?" And then i remembered and laughed. "Oh, yeah. He doesn't control me anymore."

"You broke up?" Mike asked, hopefully.

I turned to face Jasper. "Um..i can't remember...did we?"

"Not yet." He rolled his eyes. "But tonight she's unofficially single."

"Yah." I agreed. "So, can you give us a lift?"

Mike bit his bottom lip. "On one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

Mike grinned sheepishly. "Please let me kiss you."

Jasper and Emmett started growling while Rose and Alice just laughed their heads off. "Um, okay?" I said. "Who cares right? But this means _nothing! _Just a favour to a friend."

I turned my face sideways so he could kiss me on the cheek but apparently, Mike had other ideas. He turned my face to face his and pulled my head to his, crushing my lips under the eagerness of his. I paniced first, my eyes open wide but then it just dragged on, i didn't struggle trying to get him off me. I glanced at the others who were just laughing. When Mike decided now was the time for tounge, i forcefully pushed him away.

"Great!" I laughed. "Can we get a ride now?"

Mike nodded, his face a picture. He looked almost high. Haha, High on Bella. Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked to Mike's car.

"God, the emotions i get off that guy. It's more depressing then those i get from Edward. Just a bundle of hormones in a kid. He thinks he loves you but he just is in love with the idea of dating you. Having you as his piece of eye candy." Jasper breathed, tracing patterns on my skin.

"Can i sit up front?" Alice asked, grinning. "I wanna chose the music."

Mike slid into the front seat and glanced at Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I as we bundled into the back of the car.

Rose was fully sitting on Emmett's lap while making out with him furiously while i was sat in the middle seat, my legs on Jasper's lap while his hands rested on my inner thigh. Alice turned on the radio and some loud pop song by the Pussycat Dolls came on.

Mie was staring at me in the rear view mirror and it irritated the hell out of me, so i scooted closer to Jasper and leaned my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"Don't let me fall asleep." I said, even though i knew i wouldn't. Being so close to Jasper, i knew, could keep me up all night.


	8. Sudden Death with a Slut Suprise

_Someone said to me 'Drunken Bella/Jasper is almost as good as sober Bella/Jasper, in my opinion.' And i would just like to say that you shall be experiancing both in the future. This is not one-nighter peeps. :-D  
And sorry for the whole Bella Mike thingymabob but iut was just too funny. Bella's decided to try new things and go wild while she still can and Mike finally getting a kiss from Bella? I just couldn't resist. I'm planning major Jasperness in the next one._

_

* * *

_When we arrived in Seattle, Rosalie and Alice kissed Mike goodbye on his cheeks before waving to him. Rosalie hollared back to him.

"For payment when picking us up, Alice and I shall make out, how does that sound?" Everyone laughed as Mike drove away.

We were in the night-life part of seattle. "Come on, i know a great place." Emmett said, rushing off down a dark alleyway.

We followed in bemusement and when he dragged us to a Tattoo parler, i laughed. "Hell no."

"Come on Bella-wella." Emmett whined. "Your name is bella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh! You want a tattoo ooh ooh oh oh."

I looked around at the other Cullen's faces and they were all bemused at Emmett's crazy idea but Alice was laughing her head off.

"Go on, Bella! Do it!" Alice pleaded.

I nodded and walked in with the other Cullen's behind me. The guy at the counter raised his havily pieced eyebrow when he saw the state we were in.

"Can i help you?" He asked in an irish accent.

"Um..i'd like a tattoo please." I asked.

"Well, would you like to sit over there and chose a design or do you have something in mind?" He asked. "Usually we book appointments but it's late and we have no buisness right now."

"Um... i have an idea." I said.

The guy nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

About an hour or so later, i came out of the room, a bandage wrapped around my midrift.

"Keep that cold." He warned me. "If you take the bandage off, wrap it around strait away with a cooling pack." He said. "I'd advise taking it off in half a week."

Emmett walked up to the counter and threw down some money before rushing up to badger me about my tattoo.

"Come on, what is it?" He moaned.

"I'll draw it for you." I said, picking up a pen off a table and ripping a page out of a magazine before, starting to write. My handwritting was all over the place but you could still make out the letters:

παλιοθήλυκο βαμπίρ

I tried to copy the celtic design that was done around these letters but i failed miserably.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It's greek." I said. "It means 'vampire slut'." Emmett and the others started laughing, pushing me out the door, yelling a thanks to the tattoist and the manager.

"Oh my god that was so painful." I laughed. "In an amazing way."

"Like sex for the first time, then." Rosalie said and red coloured my cheeks.

"Exactly." I mumbled.

"We're going to a nightclub!" Alice said. "I can foresee it!"

Jasper leaned towards me. "She's lying. She can't see when she's drunk and it's Harder for me to manipulate emotions although i can fell them just fine. Lie yours for example." He put an arm around my shoulders. "I've never felt anyone so fucking horny in all my existance. Maybe Emmett was right about the heavy dose of sexxing up." He muttered the last sentance so lightly that i almost didn't hear it and i was sure he wasn't talking to me.

I could tell when we were near the nightclub when i felt heaving thumping under my feet and saw bright lights in the distance. The night club was called 'Sudden Death' and it had heavy music playing and bouncers who looked almost as strong as Emmett although i seriously doubted their ability to do that.

We walked up to the doors and The guards looked at us once and shook their heads.

"Their ain't no dress code but clothes is generally a given." Once of them said. "And that one will need to show ID." He said, pointing to Alice.

Alice growled. "Just because i'm so small." She pulled out a fake ID from her knickers and showed it to them and they nodded.

Rosalie walked up to the other one and started whispering to him before pulling out some notes and handing them to the bouncers. They both nodded and let us pass through.

Alice grabbed Rosalie's and my hand to drag us onto the dance floor. "I love this song! 'Applebottom jeans, boots with a skirt.' Ha." She sang doing the dance routine perfectly, not once doing a step wrong, even when she was pissed. I always underestimated the ability Vampires had to seem sober whilst being absolutly smashed. Well, Emmett wasn't that good at it but still...

I was glad to see that we wern't the only ones in the club who seemed to be getting too cocktail-happy. One girl was pouring vodka down her shirt shouting "Wet t-shit contest" while others had smeared make up and clothes falling off.

"Wanna dance, lil' sister?" Emmett asked me, grinning.

"Sure!" I yelled over the music.

"Hop on." He lifted me so i was standing on his feet. He started moving crazily to the music, swaing quickly whilst trying to stop me falling off his feet. I was laughing so hard by the end of the song that i was crying with it.

"I'm gonna try the drink that made this place famous. No mere mortal can drink an entire glass full of the stuff without needing to call 9-1-1 but i bet i can prove them wrong." He winked at me before walking to the bar. I walked with him and ordered a WKD Blue before searching for more of the Cullens. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, cherring him on as she downed the fabled drink.

I found Jasper talking to Alice near the seated area. They were laughing about something and when i sat down on Jasper's other side, Alice grinned at me.

"You're gonna lose your V-Chip." Alice sing songed.

I spluttered. "What?"

"Your virtue, your immaculacy, your purity, your chastity, your monogamy, your-"

But i cut Alice off. "Yes, i know what the fuck a V-Chip is. I mean, to who?"

"Anyone. Almost every teen i know lost it to random people they don't really now that well when drunk. It's a human experiance." She sniggered.

I stopped in thought for a minuit. "Well, maybe. But i would prefer it if it wasn't just mindless drunken sex with a stranger." I protested and Alice shrugged.

"What, with Mike then?" Jasper laughed and i lightly punched him.

I stopped in thought. "I think i'm gonna break it off with Edward. Like, go on a break or something?"

"Good idea." Jasper said. "None of us can stand him when he's so clingy and protective of you all the time. You sometimes just want to punch him in the face. He doesn't seem to realise that you are a person with wants and needs. The need to experiance sex and the want to get drunk or high. You're just human, Bella and, ironically enough, i think he forgets that."

I glanced down and sipped at my WKD, sneaking looks at Jasper every now and again while i was deep in thought.

He understood me more then Edward did and he was willing to take risks. Even though it could kill me, i was determined to loke my V-Chip.

"I like danger." I mumbled softly.

"What brought that random statement up?" Jasper laughed.

I smiled, sneggeling closer to him, smirking. "Oh, nothing."

And i new who to.


	9. Pornstar

**_Yay! I have some ideas but could all of you try and contribute any crazy things for Alice or Rosalie to do or anything? Cheers! This story is getting out of hand. I can't write lemons but my fingers are now just typing and typing and i'm losing control of my own story. God thing i rated this an M because i'm very paranoid about how out of control i might go! _****XD**_**  
If i wrote a playlist to this song, then i think the song for this chapter would be 'Hysteria' by Muse. Listen to the lyrics and they fit perfectly. **  
_

_

* * *

_"Come on." Rose said, walking up to where we were sitting. "Let's get out of here before the humans get suspicious of why Emmett can down about three glasses of that stuff and not die."

"Good idea." Alice jumped up.

"And then me and Emmett are going to have sex in a trashcan while you three find something to do to entertain yourselves." Rose smiled at us, smirking before swaying away to drag Emmett away from the bar.

Jasper and i stood up and i flung my arms around Jasper and Alice's shoulders, grinning toothily and laughing. "I love you all, you know that?"

Emmett walked past at this time and picked me up, spinning me around in a circle. I just couldn't stop laughing as he did so. He made me feel like a small child. "What about me, Bella? Huh?" I guess Emmett was more of a child...

"I love you too you big lug." I laughed. "Put me down."

"No."He shook his head. "You're my hostage if..._when_ Rosalie tries to kill me."

"What did you do, Em?" Jasper asked, grinning sarcasticly.

He chuckled. "I may have written on the wall 'Rose Hail: the ultimate pornstar.' But i spelt Hale ike 'hail' like the snow."

I rolled my eyes. "Cuz u can't spell, my dear friend." I chortled.

"Shimmy yo ass, Bella!" Alice sternly said. "We gotta find you a man."

I pouted. "I have all the men i need thanks. Jasper, get over here." I swooned at him and he was at my side. "See, Emmett and Jasper are the only ones for me." I giggled, placing a large kiss on Emmet's cheek and then Jasper's.

"And we love you too, darlin" Jasper said in his southern drawl. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomache and bit my bottom lip lightly, in thought.

"I made a good choice with these too." I murmered.

* * *

"Emmett McCarty! I am going to kill you!" Rosalie shouted behind us as she came back from paying the tab.

"Uh-oh..." He muttered and dropped me, making me almost land on my but if Jasper hadn't caught me first and was holding me bridal style. Alice laughed and started chasing Emmett too.

I turned to Jasper. "Oh well, one out of two isn't that bad." And he winked at me, laughing.

"They look like they're having fun." Jasper chuckled. "I feel left out."

I raised one eyebrow. "Really? I could help wth that."

"With a bit of our own fun?" Jasper was smrking, bringing his head right down near mine, his cool breath sendin shivvers down my spine. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Well. As you may not know, i am _vhery_ drunk, my dear." I teased. "So whatever hormonal fueled thing i do tonight cannot be held against me."

"Except by me." He said back.

"Touche."

"But if i am the one to initiate then, as i am aswell _very_ drunk, then only you can hold then against me." He placed his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes. "Which would be a silly thing to do on your part. Holding things against vampires is never a good idea."

"And if we both initiate?" I implied.

He chuckled lightly, his husky voice making me shivver agan. "Then we cancel any 'hlding-against' out."

I laughed. "Ah, but Jasper. The one who initiates or begins will be the one in power and i would very much like to be in power." I growled playfully.

"Then i am yours to do with as you please and your misfortune if i take it upon myself to hold it against you."

"Which you won't."

"I may." He laughed.

I pouted. "How can you hold against me that whch you will certainly enjoy?" I realised how proud i was of myself to actually speak in coherant senences. What we were saying probably made no sence except to the very pissed and was fine with that.

"Touche right back, dear Bella."

A playful smirk apeared on my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my lips to his roughly as i could, twisting my body akwadly so that i wraped my legs around hs waist, like on our make-shft dance floor (ie, coffee table.)

I felt the brick wall behind us collide wth my back and i had my breath momentarily knocked out of me, forcing me to part my lips from Jasper's. He took my wrists in his hands and held them above my head, smirking at me with my legs still around him.

"Are you sure you want to play this game, Isabella?" He whispered.

"Very much so." I bit back. "Can't quit now. Can't lose now."

"Tell me if you want to stop." He whispered.

"You tell me too but i may choose to ignore you."

With that, he pessed his body against mine, still holding on to my wrists and pressing his cool lips against mine own that were burning with passion. My lips moved wth his, not fighting to keep up. His hands finally released mine as he grabbed my hips. My hands roamed in his hair, down his back, every inch of his chest, tracing each muscle there.

He fell to his knees, not straying his lips from mine. I unlocked my legs from around his waist. I lay down on the floor, pulling him an his lips down with me, his hand resting on my thigh as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down my body: breasts, stomach and finally on my hips gain. I let a shudder rip through me as i unsucsesfully supressed a moan of pleasure. He planted a rail of short kisses down my jaw line, in he hollow of my throat making him growl softly. The kisses coninued to my colla bone. His hands moved my shirt up, exposing my stomache which he continued kissing. His eyes met with mine briefly. There was a meaningful expression on his, a question. I nodded.

He pulled down my unatractive underwear.

* * *

**a/n: Well, the story obayed me, for the most**.** Jazzie and Bella arn't 'doing it' yet, just in case you get confused. (If your really ditzy like me) I feel like that was a cruel place to leave someone but...oh well! :-D. Sorry.  
**


	10. Filthy Mother

_**Told my lovely friends this story and they all think it's good so i decided to post another chapter...i left the last one a bit dead din't i?**__  
_

_

* * *

_I let out a moan, digging my fingernails into Jasper's rock hard skin, biting my bottom lip. I was terly thrilled that my plan was working, the newest member of the Cullen clan would be mine for a night if things carried on the way they were going.

I clenched my teeth together in order to stop myself screaming out in pure ecstacy.

The moment was beautiful in it's own way, my ragged breathing filling the alleyway.

Jasper moved up my body so that we were face to face again, his eyes black as pitch with lust...for my blood or my body, I didnt know... but i loved how it made him look oh so dangerous.

He caputured my lips in his as he pinned my arms above my head again, onto the cold cement of the floor.

"What's tempting you more?" I mumbled onto his lips. "My body or my blood?"

He pulled away, making me moan at the cool sting on my lips. "Fortunatly for you, your body provides a decent enough distraction."

I grinned and was about to lift up my head and kiss him again when I heard something that sounded like metal beng crushed...followed by voices.

"Bell-la?" Rosalie called. "Jazzie?"

"Stop sexually abusing my brother Baby Bell and come back here!" Emmett giggled.

I fet red colour my cheeks as Jasper barked out a laugh, releasing his hold on my wrists and helping me stand up. I almost tripped because of my lacy panties twisted around my ankles. I pulled them up and shivvered.

"Any chance that you'd take off your shorts too so i could wear them?" I hedged but Jasper just laughed heartily again and hugged me before hauling me back nto his shoulders and speeding towards where Emmett, Rose and Alice stood.

Alice was swaying precariously and giggled. "Jas!" She was leaning on Rosalie. "Jas, Jasper, Jazzie, Jaz. I've made up my mind! We're better as siblings, you and I. Me and You...us." My brows furrowed. What was she talking about. "I mean..." Alice hic-uped. "Because I've always had a thing for Carlisle...hmm...lovely doctor. He sparkles." Alice then let out sudden peals of laughter and Emmett joining in, picking up Alice in a fireman's lift.

"Allie baby!" He chortled. "Are you dumping Ja-chazza?"

Alice's brow furrowed. "Because my heart will never rest until i follow my true dreams of becomming Mrs. Alice Clearwater."

I did a doubble take? "Clearwater?" I was split between anger and amusement. Jasper stood beside me, his lips tight together but holding in a laugh, his eyes shinning in humour.

"Yah? I mean, i love Carlisle and all and even Jacob is pretty fucking hot but i am in love with Seth!" Her eyes sparkled in happiness. "He's so purdy...."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She says this everytime she gets drunk. I thought she was joking. Let's go home."

With me on Jasper's back, Alice on Emmett's and Rosalie laughing at us all, we sped (is sped a word?) back to the Cullen house in the space of about five minuits.

When Emmett tried to open the door, he fell and crashed through the window... don't ask me how but he managed it. I giggled hysterically.

"EMMETT!! Esme's gonna slaughter yoooouuu."

Rosalie started chanting something. "Spin the bottle, spin the bottle, spin the bottle!"

I blached. "Oh no!" I moaned.

"Hell, YEAH!" Alice shreiked. Picking up half a bottle of Malibu, drained it and placed it on teh carpet not yet covered in glass or other mess.

"We ae _doing_ this!" Rose growled at me and i huffed.

"Grr." I said to her and she, unfortunatly, was not fearful of my awsome Growling skills.

I huffed and sat down, before being sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and Jasper's hand pulled around my waist.

"It's not so bad, Bella." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I growled again. "If you say so."

Alice suddenly let out a sigh. "I wish Seth, Jacob and Carlisle were here."

It took everything i had not to throw up at the mental image that this sentence brought up.


	11. Wet Wet Wet

_**Spin the bottle...three words that don't bring up my proudest moments...**__**hehe, yeeaaah.**_

_**I'm adding in an extra dosage of fluff in this one so be aware!  
**_

_

* * *

_Rosalie took the bottle in her hand and gave it a casual flick of her wrist as she downed another bottle of Vodka. It span (a word? i don't think so...) once, twice, three times before landing on Emmett.

"Whoot! My baby girl!" Emmett chortled, picking up Rosalie and they both eagerly started sucking face, practically on top of me. Granted, it was hillarious because i was very drunk, but it was also very irritating to have Emmett's arse in my face.

Alice giggled. "You kiss when you spin the bottle, not have sex in front of everybody. Leave that one up to the Denali sisters." She let out a small trill of laughter but i didn't get the joke.

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and chuckled. Emmett then grabbed the bottle and span it where it landed on Alice who clapped her hands together and laughed as Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Come on you big lug!" Alice chrotled as Emmett gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not the rules." I said, wrinkeling my nose. "It's at least on the mouth for a minuit. Tounge is optional."

Rosalie smirked as she put an arm around me. "Truely, you are a Cullen, hun."

It was quite disturbing to see Alice and Emmett kissing, but hillarious because she was so tiny and him so large! After it was finished Alice took the bottle and spun it where it landed on Rosalie.

After that there were some odd outcomes. Rose and me (extremly odd) me and Emmett (quite funny actually) Emmett and Rose (who almost tried to carry on upstairs before we stopped them) Rose and Jasper (pure comedy to see the look of disgust on their faces and cries of "That's incest!" They truely get into their roles of twins.) And then Jasper span it and a smirk came onto my lips as t came to a hault on me.

Emmett wolf whistled. "Man, the sexual repression that Edward seems to give her makes her a little fireball, Jaz so beware! You might get burnt."

"Yeah! I mean, she's a better kisser then Emmett!" Rosalie teased.

"Hey!" Emmett protested and started tickeling his mate, who squeeled in delight.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked.

"Always the gentleman." I smiled.

For the first time that night, I concentraited. Jasper and I had kissed before but all that i had been paying attention to was my fiery lust and passion that i felt when i saw him. Of coarse, who _wouldn't_, with _his_ abs? So i felt quite self concious as my body started to sober up.

We leaned in towards each other and we let each other's lips hover above each others. I inhaled his sweet breath before closing my eyes and meeting his perfect lips to mine.

Before, it was a lighter to gasoline but this time, his kiss was warming like a glowing flame, filling me from the inside.

I couldn't really explain it.

As we pulled away, i let out a small smile. Before i could shut my mouth up, i let out a whispered, "Thanks." Jasper laughed, and then i felt really stupid.

"Here Bells." Alice said, handing me another bottle. "You'll need it, i think."

We continued playing before Rosalie announced, in a whine, that she was bored. My head started to pound.

"What about skinny dipping?" Suggested Alice, grinning widely.

Emmett let out a massive laugh and jumped through the window, into the lake outside followed by a giggeling Rosalie, who was pulling off her clothes.

Draining the last of my vodka, i persued, a pleasent smile on my face.

I hesitated as i reached the broken window, not wanting to start a blood fued but, carefully, i hoisted myself over the sill and jumped into the watery depths below.

A shudder rocked through me as i hit the water, the ice cold of it tearing at me as if ripping my skin off my bones. Reaching for the surface, i gasped in a lungful of air, a smile on my face. Rosalie and Emmett were both snogging each other's faces off while Alice was floating on the top, upside down. It would have worried me if i didn't notice her, every now and again, giggeling to herself in a dreamy way.

"Every done it underwater?" Rosalie giggled to Emmett and before i knew it, he had tackled her under the surface and was, no doubtedly, ravishing her. Alice giggled again and dived under the water before shooting back up again, a gleeful smile on her face. She did a simple stroke towards me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm making sure you don't drown yourself, Bells." She smiled before swimming off again.

A deep throaty chuckle echoed behind me as Jasper rolled his golden eyes. "Ditzy little thing."

He handed me another bottle of something or rather and i took it, gratefully. If i was sober, i would start to really hate the numbness in my legs.

I lay there like that, buried in Jasper's arms, and sipped every now and then on a bottle of something or rather until the cold really got to me.

Emmett and Rosalie's heads resurfaced, their eyes smouldering as they just stared at each other. Alice, to the left of me, pretended to be sick.

"I accidentally _SAW_ some of it!" She shuddered. "Almost as bad as when it was on Edward's piano."

"Or under the couch." Jasper shuddered.

"Or when they did it in Edward's cupboard." Alice laughed.

"Or right next to the treaty line where the wolves caught sight of them."

"Or in Bella's gaden." Jasper rolled his eyes as mine widened.

"Or in the car!" Alice mumbled.

"Which one?" I hedged.

"All of them." Alice moaned.

"Oh...ew" I mumbled, clambering out of the water.


	12. Liquid Cocaine

_**Fun Fun Fun!Hope you like this one ;) I can't lemon, so if you were looking foreward to one, sorry! Im reeeaally bad at them.  


* * *

**_Stepping out of he freezing cold depths of the lake, I shivvered, as Jasper's hin shirt provded little warmth for me in the cold air of Washington. I held the bottle close to my chest and took another swig, hoping that acohol would drag me deeper into fantasy world and far away from the cold of the night.

I turned to face the pool, seeing Jasper pull himself out, his muscles rippling nicely in the moonlight, reflecting off the surface of the water. Behind him, a naked Emmett and a naked Rosalie were running off into the house, probably to dirty every single surface of the house. Jasper walked up to me, water dripping of his hair and rolling off his toned chest. He was simply...

"Gorgeous..." I whispered, biting my bottom lip and tilting my head.

"Yes you are." Jasper whispered, and in one blurred movement, he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his nose nuzzeling into my neck.

I held still, so tempted to arch my body against his, but I didn't. I was freezing cold and his cool body only made me shivver more. It would have been bad sence to get myself even colder...but I couldn't help myself.

"It's so old out here." I mumbled.

"Hmm." He nodded. "Your lips are blue."

I giggled breathily, the cold from the water knocking all the oxygen from me. I shivvered again, involuntarily.

"Let's get you inside." He said, picking me up in the bridal possition. "You could die of a cold out here."

As we entered the house, I felt as if the cold on my bones had melted and I snuggled closer to Jasper. "Thank you."

Suddenly, from upstairs, I heard a loud giggle from Rosalie and a growl, presumably from Emmett. I let out a sigh, knowing what they were doing.

"Why suddenly so fustraited?" Jasper asked, worry deep set in his amber eyes, dropping my feet back o the floor again.

I didn't want to answer him, to embarrase myself so much as to actually admit how needy I was. But actions, they say, speak a thousand words. I clutched my fingers through hs, entwining them, and pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

When we reached the top, I pondered which room to go to. Edward's would be...unacceptable. Alice's and Jasper's would feel like a betrayel. Emmett's and Rosalie's was in use. Which left Carlisle's and Esme's. And they were like parents to me. I couldn't do that to them. I was out of options, really. So Jasper made my choice for me, pushing open the door to his room, and walking in. I shut the door so the room was only lit in the moonlight.

"Come over here." Jasper said motioning to the bed. I excitedly skipped over but it wasn't the reason i thought it was for. Jasper sat me down on his lap and draped a blanket over my shoulder's, laughing. "I wasn't being over dramatic when I said your lips were blue, Bella."

"Always the gentleman." I mumbled, leaning into him and breathing in deeply, his scent driving me wild. My hair was still soaked, dripping off cold water onto my back, making me arch my spine and shake. "I bet I look terrible."

"On the contray darlin'." He murmered softly. "I find you simply enchanting."

I looked up to him. "What do you mean?" I asked as his amber eyes smouldered.

He leant down again, meeting my lips to his, immediatly striking a charge between us, electrisity running up and down our bodies like a live wire, one and together. I moved my hands to entwine in his perfect hair and I felt his move to my hips. I moved from sitting on him, to placing my thighes either side of his, straddeling him. I gently pushed him backwards until we were verticle, my lips still attatched to his greedily. I opened up my mouth and let him enter, which he did so happily, exploring. He tasted divine!

My hands moved down, again, to his chest, slowly tracing every rippling muscle and ab there, making him shivver under my touch. For the moment, he was mine.

He moved his lips, to trail a small line of kisses from my chest all the way up to my neck, where he stopped. I felt him stiffen underneith me and I held my breath. His lips hovered over my jugular and I swore I heard my heart beating. His lips lowered onto the pale skin there, and started sucking gently. I let out a moan of happiness, all my anxaity gone. Even though I would have a love-bite there in the morning, I didn't care.

I hitched my leg up arched my body against his as his cold hands ran up my top and glided along my ripcage, before traveling down, to my hips, that I rocked against him. And then we rolled, so that Jasper trapped me underneith his body, knee between my legs, hands either side of my head. My hands moved, to the waistband of his trousers, starting to pull them down.

Jasper leant down to my ear. "You sure." He mumbled.

"Yes." I moaned breathily. "God yes."

As we made love, I screamed in agony and pleasure and lust. I screamed his name. Jasper amplified my feelings of lust and threw them back at me thus making my own feelings grow until all i could comprahend was the firey pleasure and the lust and Jasper.

Always Jasper.


	13. Champagne Supernova

_**AN: Well, the night is comming to an end...but that's only the beginning of the fun ;) This is a bit lemonny and my first attempt at it so no flaming. This one is short because i couldn't find much else to add in...**__**

* * *

**_I moaned his name again, the sound shattering the night around us. I was short of breath and I felt physically exaughsted. But, mentally, my every nerve was alive and begging for more.

I was trapped under his body, but I didn't mind as his arms were wrapped tightly around me, our legs entangled together.

"Bella." He groaned, the sound muffled as his head nuzzled into my neck, his dancing lips planting a million soft kisses over my racing pulse. My fingers entwined in his hair as the kisses traveled down the contour of my collarbone and along the smooth curve of my clevage. His hold on me tightened, however he was still tender and gentle. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

I let out a soft gasp as he pulled me closer to him, my hips grinding his. There was nothing more perfect then this, me with his arms around me, shouting my name as he broke his way into me. A possesive "Mine!" uttered from his lips in an animalistic growl.

Our release occured simultaniously, just hightening my pleasure. I fell, panting, on top of him, my breaths running at a hundred miles an hour.

My entire mind was just a hazey fuzz of red. Red with firery passion and pleasure.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

Jasper chuckled softly, one of his hands playing with a few locks of my hair and the other carresing the flesh of my thigh. "Glad to hear."

I smiled up at him. "I never imagined how absolutly wonderful it would be."

He looked down at me, a concerned look in his eye. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shrugged. It had hurt, being entered for the first time, but it was a hazy sort of pain, clouded by my lust. "Not very. Perhaps my pain senses will return with a hangover." I mumbled.

The silence filled the air again, but it wasn't akward. It was peaceful. That was, until I heard a massive_ crash _echo from downstairs.

"That better not be the plasma flatscreen otherwise Esme will literally rip dear Emmett's head off." Jasper chuckled, but his voice held some sadness.

"Oh dear..." I mumbled, pushing myself upwards so I was standing, feeling him slip out of me. I picked up Jasper's shirt and pulled it over my shoulders, pulling my arms through and buttoning it up. The material ended mid-thigh.

Behind me, Jasper was pulling on the Kakhis he was wearing, before moving up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned to face him, looking up into his eyes that captured a glint of moonlight. He planted another, soft kiss of my swollen lips, before we walked, hand in hand, downstairs.

The livingroom was a mess and it didn't take me long to notice an Emmett-size hole in the door. Alice was moaning with her head in a pillow and Rosalie was laying with her head in Emmett's lap, giggeling softly as she held a small container for glittery eyeliner, her eyelids drooping.

I involentarily let out a yawn and felt my eyes feel as if they were lead. I felt strong arms lift me up. Jasper lay on the couch and rested me on top of him, lulling me to sleep.

I accepted the offer, and felt myself drift off into the arms of rest.


	14. Kamikazi

_**AN: Bwahahaha!!!!! :D funzies, yesh?**__**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning.**_

"Ah, shit." Jasper mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Look, Bella, I-I'm sorry..."

I frowned at him. I couldn't understand why he was appoligizing. I definitly hadn't minded and it was mostly my fault anyway. But, I wasn't going to vocalise my enjoyment of the previous night with Edward right there. Then, I remembered...

_I hitched my leg up arched my body against him as his cold hands ran up my top and glided along my ripcage, before traveling down, to my hips, that I rocked against him. And then we rolled, so that Jasper trapped me underneith his body, knee between my legs, hands either side of my head. My hands moved, to the waistband of his trousers, starting to pull them down._

My eyes widened, colour rushing to my cheeks. _'Fuck...'_

At that moment, I truly relished the fact that Edward could not read my mind. The reccolection of last night that ran through my head was, even through the alcohol, quite graphic.

"Don't be, seriously." I muttered, holding onto my elbows and sighing. "It's not your fault."

"No, Edward was over reacting." Emmett rolled his eyes. "So what if she made out with Jazz. I vividly recall her snogging my woman but I'm not complaining."

"You wouldn't." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she tried to straiten out her wrinkled clothing, handing Emmett a pair of bottoms, which he pulled on gratefully.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping that Jasper was good at shielding his thoughts. When I looked over at him, he looked deep in concentraition, perhaps reciting the greek alphabet backwards or something. Though it looked like he wouldn't necesarrily need too. Edward looked to fuming to listen to what people even said out loud, let alone in their head.

I walked over to him. "Edward!" He looked at me, his eyes still narrowed, but only slightly softer. "Calm down. I think I should get home before Charlie goes crazy or something."

Edward nodded. "I'll drive you. I want to talk to you anyway, Bella."

I nodded, glumly, before looking at Alice. She was wearing my too-large clothing and I was not going home looking like I looked now. "Okay, just let me get cleared up."

Rosalie smiled at me. "You can borrow some of my things if you want."

We both quickly walked up the stairs and into hers and Emmett's room. Rosalie shut the door behind her and turned to face me, a sly smile on her face. "You didn't..." She whispered.

I bit my bottom lip. "What do you mean?"

But she just grinned at me. "Oh, nevermind. Here's some jeans." She trew a pair at me. "Those are DKNYs but you can have them if you want."

* * *

Edward drove me back to my house in my truck. He kept on looking at me, as if to talk, but he then turned away and concentraited on the road. I'd never seen him so tense before. Well, that's a lie. He's allways tense about something: Jacob, Victoria, James, wolves in general... but he's never been tense with me.

I turned away from him and looked out the window, the trees and signs going too slowly past. (Darn my wretched slow truck that I love...)

After we pulled up the drive to my house, he cut the engine and turned to me. "Bella..." I didn't answer. He studied my forced blank face and sighed. "Look Bella. I don't think you should spend time with Jasper anymore."

I turned to him, about to yell, but he cut me off. "Not just him, but Rosalie, Emmett. They're bad influences."

"Bad influences?" I growled through gritted teeth.

He nodded. "Exactly and, Bella, you've become too relaxed around them. We're _vampires _Bella and I feel that you've let your guard down."

I inhaled briefly, just to get enough breath. "How _dare_ you! How dare you treat me like such a child!"

"Bella, I-"

"No. Don't interupt me." I snarled. "I'm not a child Edward, I'm suppost to be your girlfriend. And do not use the 'vampire' line to slag off your own family! How dare you, Edward."

"Please Bella." He sighed. "I just want you safe. No more of this alcohol binging. You drank with vampires last night, Bella. How much alcohol did you actually have? It's dangerous. And, if keeping you safe means you stay away from my family, then so be it."

"Fine." I said. "But, you're family includes _you _Edward. If I can't see Rose, Em, Ali or Jazz, then I won't see you either Edward." I jumped out of my truck and slammed shut the door.

Edward tried to follow me. "Please, Bella. I'm doing it for your own good!"

"I don't want to see you Edward!" I yelled as I opened front the door to my house and slammed it shut behind me.

"Bella?" Charlie was lounging on the sofa, eating some toast. "What happened."

I gritted my teeth. "Nothing. Edward and I are on a break, s'all."

"Oh, Bella. Are you okay?" Charlie looked at me in horror, obviously remembering the last time we broke up.

I nodded, releasing the fists my hands had clenched into. "I'm just pissed off."

He nodded. "Okay. Jacob called last night by the way. He said to call him back."

"Really?" I grinned. I did love Jacob, he was the best friend I could ever have. "I'll call him back in a bit."

I walked up my stairs into my room and collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes, feeling the drifts of sleep attempt to take me. I was almost in her soft grasp, when i heard a faint tapping on my window. I growled softly.

"I don't want to see you Edwa-" But when I flung my window open, It was not Edward perched on the tree.


	15. Quick Fuck

_**AN: Okay, what do you want to see happen or what do you think will happen next? I want your ideas and i wanna know what you want to see...read...whatever! :D bearing in mind nothing too kinky or anything. Lets keep it...unperverted**__**

* * *

**_

"Hey." Jasper spoke softly, looking anywhere but at me, his fists clenched as he perched akwardly in the branches of the tree.

Another onslaught of memories attacked me, pounding at my brain and screaming for attention, like small children. But I tried to ignore them, whilst replying my undertoned "Hey..." in reply.

The silence hung in the air, pugnent and thick. It was made even worse by my pains of trying to keep my emotions under control. My body seemed to recognise him, clouding over my mind with bouts of lust and passion again which was not good, especially considering that Jasper was an empath.

I sighed. "Do you wanna come in?"

Jasper shook his head. "Edward...he'll smell me in your room when he comes here." His eyes were dull and rather dark, as if he hadn't hunted in a while. Then I remembered that he hadn't...not for a long time.

"He won't." I spoke. Jasper looked at me in a funny way so I crossed my arms and explained. "He wont be comming any where near my room any time soon."

"Oh?" Jasper spoke in a tone that seemed to monotonous to ge real.

I nodded. "He's being a dick. Im not talking to him. How bout we walk?"

By the time I got downstairs, Jasper was allready standing at the opening in the forest. I had this wretched feeling in my gut that brought back my memories to the last time I had walked through these trees with a vampire. He had compleaty shattered me and left me to practically die alone and in pain. I shook away the thoughts quickly. Jasper couldn't break my heart because he didn't _have_ it. Right? I.t was just yesterday...and the booze.

We walked for a while until the enterance to the forest was hidden from view behind towering trees. The gravel path underfoot had leveled out to dirt. It was almost silent apart from soft birdsong above.

Jasper turned to me. "Bella. I...I mean, for what happened. I'm really sorry." He sighed, leaning against a tree. "For what I did. I was so..._stupid_ I-"

"Shh, Jazz!" I spoke calmly to him. "What happened was nothing okay? No need to beat yourself up over something we had no control over."

_'What happened with Jasper, it was nothing!' _Again, the Deja Vu hit me like a tonne of bricks. Only the situation was quite in reverse. Him trying to kill me was really just an accident and meant nothing. But our encounter last night... I was definitly lying when I said that we had no control over what happened.

He sighed. "Bella. I don't know what to do...with Alice and all. She's my mate and I thought nothing could change that but..."

I closed my eyes and felt springs of tears reach them. "Alice..." In all my selfishness, I had quite forgotten about her. About how much this would have hurt her, how I would cause my best friend so much harm. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. "She doesn't have to know. I'm sure everything will be al-"

"-Alright?" Jasper looked at me, his onyx black eyes narrowed in my direction. His top lip curled back slightly, showing his perfect white teeth and his perfectly tipped cainines. This was the face of a preditor and it _scared_ me. I took a step, walking backwards until my back hit a tree. His hands landed either side of my head on the tree behind be as he growled softly. "How can you say that everything will be _alright_ Bella?" I cowered under Jasper's gaze feeling my natural instincts to tell me to run, despite his smell, so prominant as he leaned over me, invite me in. I tried to speak but all that i could manage was a small wimper of fear.

All of a sudden, at my feeble sound, his eyes seemed to lighten, his mouth forming an expression of horror as he looked at me and spoke in a voice tinted with anguish. "Oh, Bella! Im sorry for scaring you, I just...I wasn't-"

He dropped his head in shame and it rested on my shoulder, heavy breaths shuddering through him as he cursed himself softly.

"I wasn't scared." I mumbled.

He chuckled sympathetically, knowing that I was lying. "Telling that to an Empath?"

"Oh, shit. Right!" I let out an unsteady laugh, trying to compose myself.

I didn't trust myself when he was so close to me, our bodies almost moulding together.

The silence hung in the air, thick with tension. I held as still as I possibly could with Jasper's stone arms around me, his head still burried in my hair with guilt. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and lifted up his chin with a single finger. He was taller than me so I stood almost on tip-toes to reach his eyeline, and forced him to look at me.

"It's okay, Jasper. I trust you." I couldn't help myself. I caved to the lustrous instincts of my human nature. I couldn't stand the electrisity dancing between the small space between our lips anymore, I closed the space slowly capturing his in mine.

"Bella!" I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulder's, pushing me away. "What the hell?"

I bit my bottom lip and felt tears rush to my eyes. "I don't know...I-I don't..."

He shook his head. "I can't...you can't just do that and expect me to-"

"To what?"

He looked at me, for a split second, fire blazing in his eyes and, before I knew it, I was being shoved roughly against the tree behind me, his lips hungrily on mine. I responded eagerly, my hands wrapped around the back of his neck and my legs hitched up around his hips, supported by his strong hands.

I smiled to myself.


	16. Hurricane

_**Well, gosh. Hasn't it been forever? :) Come back to some kinky lemons? good for you! First lemon? oh yes! Im a pervert!**_

**

* * *

**

It wasn't that Jasper was good at sex.

It was just that he was _really_ good at sex.

And it wasn't even just the sex...it was mostly the sex, but some of it was just the way, every now and again, his eyes would meet with mine for an intense few seconds, that could lead up to a minuit, before I had to close my eyes as I held back a surge of pleasure. The sound of his breaths, and mine, mingeling with occasional grunts and moans. The fact that, even looking at his face, could make me bite my lip. The fact that tracing the solid muscle curves under the icey skin of his chest and the curvature of his ass, gave me enough pleasure to send a shudder through my spine.

The fact that, when his fingers delicatly traced the skin of my breasts before fondeling them in a loving grope, I had no choice but to arch my back towards him. The fact that our every emotions bounded off each other, my heat mixing with his icey coldness. The fact that when his hand danced down my pale stomache reasting at the top of my knickers and finally creeping to my core, he had me under his command. He knew every nerve that moved me closer to him or made me hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

As he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, though needlesly as he was strong enough to stop me from falling to the floor. My back once again against the solid trunk of the tree. I let out another moan when his lips left mine and traced my jawline, down to the base of my throat, where he playfully sucked on the pale skin there, everwhile making me tingle at his golden touch at my womanhood. I knew that he could easily enduce an orgasm in me from our current possition. But he toyed with me, keeping me on the edge of release, never getting that far.

Against me, I felt the hardness of his erection. And I knew what the best way for both of us, to reach the point of release together.

I lifted his face away from my neck and held his gaze, his eyes black as night from hunger...a completely different hunger.

I leant in close, breathing in his gorgeous scent, before whispering in his ear a plea. "Please." I uttered.

I knew he understood me as he, whilst still concentraiting on what he was doing, unzipped his jeans and freed his manhood from the restraint of his pants. Shifting, I attempted to remain off the ground as I excitedly pulled down the cotton of my underwear and the top of my jeans. I couldn't remove my knickers, so Jasper left his finger work to rip them expertly from me and drop them to the floor. Then his enterance was clear. I dropped my head onto Jasper's shoulders and dug my nails in, waiting for what I knew was joing to happen next.

The previous night, he had been gentle and careful, making sure that I was safe and that I was happy. That Everything he did was right for me, the fragile human that he could so easily shatter.

But I could tell that he had given into his more baser primal instincts. The black gleam of his eyes, the occasional possesive snarl that left his soft lips and the rough way he pressed me against the tree at my back. This was not the gentle kind Jasper that had made love to me yesterday so softly. This was a wild, ravenous Jasper, almost lost in lust and anger and a desire to completely posses me. And I liked it!

And I discovered how right I was as he slammed inself into me, causing me to throw my head back and gasp a silent scream to the skies, before clenching my teeth against the newfound pain, and focusing on the way he made my legs jerk and twitch, and the way he made the feeling travel up my spine and set my every nerve alight with sensual desire. I moved with him, nails digging into his marble shoulder blades.

He began a quick and powerful rhythm, that I struggled to keep up along with the combination of pain and my own lust, and the projection of Jasper's animalistic sexual desires. I felt like he had completely controlled me, possesed me, made me his. And I gave in to his will, letting him make me lose myself in him. In his touch, and his looks, and his scent and his taste.

"Harder!" I let a growl escape my lips as Jasper's emotional projection embodied me and became my own, and I sought, myself, to possess the man in front of me. I moved faster and harder, concentraiting on his every grunt and low moan.

It soon became even faster and harder and I had to fight to hold back my release, as difficult as it was for me, until I felt Jasper ready to make one final thrust. And I relaxed as he slammed into the point of my orgasm. I let out a scream as he pushed himself even closer into me, relaxing into our combined release.

As my scream died down, all I could hear were my breaths. They were laboured and erratic and quickly came one after the other. I gasped for breath as I felt my every limb relax, sliding down the tree trunk with Jasper, until I was straddeling his waist. I closed my eyes and felt one last shudder escape my spine, and felt the receding throb of my genitals and ears. I relaxed ontop of Jasper, not fully aware of the fact that my jeans were halfway down my thighs, exposing my bare ass.

"Did I hurt you?" I finally heard the silence broken by Jasper, his voice levelled and calm.

"Yes." I finally hedged. I didn't want to lie to him. "But it was a good pain. An amazing pain!"

"If only all pain was accompanied by an orgasm, hey?" He mumbled, chuckeling.

I looked up, past the arch of his throat, and saw his eyes were back to the usual honey-amber colour they usually were. "I guess I was wrong." I mumbled.

"What?" Jasper asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I thought vampires eyes turned black when they were hungry. Turns out its when theyre horny too!"

Jasper let out a true unadultered laugh. "Both are primal instincts built into us, Bella. When we shun our humanity, it shows in our eyes. I should never have lost control or given in to them like that but- goddamn Bella!"

"What?"

"It was no wonder I lost it when you kissed me like _that_. It's like you make me lose all my sensibility." He sat up, and stared me right in the eye for a few minuits, as if he were looking for something more than the brown orb of my iris. "It scares me how I can lose it like that when I'm around you."

I smiled. "Well, It's not like I don't mind."

"I'm serious Bella. I could have killed you. Just, give me a little warning next time so I can conrol myself better. Isn't your ass gonna get cold?"

I smiled up and him and relaxed back down onto his body. "Probably. But I don't mind."

I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**_As a long time perv and a newcommer to writting lemons, how was it? I didnt want to lose plot for pornography, so i tried to maintain a plotness throughout. Did it work? tips? If i get good tips on writting lemons then I'll write more lemons! :)_**


End file.
